It has been well known that in the lubrication of an internal-combustion engine in which a lubricating oil containing a lubricating oil additive (i.e. detergent-dispersant) containing a metal is used, a disadvantage is felt due to ash remaining after the combustion of the lubricating oil. Therefore, an ashless additive is normally used in place of the metal-containing additive. Ashless detergent-dispersants comprising succinic imide or hydroxybenzylamine have been commercially available.
The fact that the ether group solubilizes a metal or a metal ion has been known since Grignard reagents were found. It has also been known that, if a polyalkylene glycol is added to a lubricating oil for use in an internal-combustion engine, the efficiency and deterging power thereof are increased. However, this technique has not been used practically, because the solubility of polyalkylene glycols in mineral oils is poor.